Spoiled Prince
by magiabruxa
Summary: A kind loving princess, a spoiled rotten prince, the princesses kind loving bodyguard, the princes perfert best friend! What happens when the prince wants something he cannot have, at least by free will, the princess! Can the two girls teach the others th
1. Default Chapter

A kind loving princess, a spoiled rotten prince, the princesses kind loving bodyguard, the princes perfert best friend! What happens when the prince wants something he cannot have, at least by free will, the princess! Can the two girls teach the others the true meaning of life?  
  
Inuyasha always had what he wanted. If he wanted a horse he got one, if he wanted a villager beheaded, he would have it. Of course no one spoke up to him, after all, he was the prince.  
  
Kagome was feared by no one but respected anyway. Everyone loved her knidness and way of living. Never had she hurt a soul in her small village. She fought demons along side her best friend and bodyguard, Sango. Kagome was the princess, but she did not act like one, she acted like a normal girl. "Isn't that how anyone should be?"  
  
Miroku glanced sideways at village girls who hovered behind a wall. An older girl seemed to try to calm them down. "Now tell me who is the owner of this land." Inuyasha grabbed a young girl who was running and put his sharp claws to her neck. "If you don't she will die." The eldest of the men came into view. His eyes where huge and he had little hair. "My name is Toutousai, put her down and I will lead you to the king."  
  
Inuyasha thought for a moment before letting the young girl go and following the old man. "If you are leading use wrong I will kill you old man." Toutousai stopped in front of a hosipital and pointed inside. "They should be inside here with the animals." Inuyasha was surprised by this. He had never seen a king that spent time with the villagers. Miroku also seemed to be the same way, his eyes where wide with shock at the hut they where about to enter.  
  
Kagome heard Toutousai outside and thought she might come outside and help him off his ox. Sango, following Kagome, also heard Toutousai say, "Please don't harm them."  
  
"Kagome." Sango grabbed her friends arm and pulled her back. "We must leave, I fear that there is someone out there who is not of our kind." Kagome nodded and they both turned to go to the back when a ice chilling voice was heard.  
  
"Where is the king young lady's?" Kagome and Sango froze but did not answer the question. Sango said something under her breath so only Kagome could here. "Don't tell them anything..."  
  
Inuyasha expected them to turn when spoken to. "You shall turn around and tell me now." Time froze when dog met girl. Sango noticed the stare and knew that if it wasn't broken there would be a problem. "We have not seen the king today."  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku turned to go kill Toutousai when a small child ran in the hut. "Princess, princess come quick! It's my horse!" The young boy tugged at Kagome's sleeve trying to push her out of the hut.  
  
A evil smile crept onto Inuyasha's and Miroku's face. "Well, well, well. If it isn't you highness herself." Sango and Kagome gave a little giggle of fright as Inuyasha and Miroku stepped closer.  
  
"Um, Sango. This may be a bad time but.....RUN!" Kagome picked up the boy and ran to the door. Withought a moment to spare she hid him in a shed and jumped onto her horse's back. Sango and her rode along side each other for a couple hours when they thought they had finaly lost the two.  
  
"Kagome, what do you think they wanted?" Kagome showed her left hand to Sango. "Alright........ All I am getting here is your hand." Kagome waited a little before speaking. "They wanted my land. They wanted to treat the villagers like servants. And as long as I exist the one who puts a ring on this hand owns my land." Sango got off her horse and handed the reins to Kagome. "He doesn't drink when I'm around, take them to drink while I prepare the tents for tonight. Kagome nodded and walked away.  
  
At the lake she watched the fire flies dance in their own speacial way. Kagome smiled and began to sing, that would calm both her and the horses down.  
  
We were strangers  
  
Starting out on a journey  
  
Never dreaming  
  
What we'd have to go through  
  
Now here we are  
  
And I'm suddenly standing  
  
At the beginning with you  
  
No one told me  
  
I was going to find you  
  
Unexpected  
  
What you did to my heart  
  
When I lost hope  
  
You were there to remind me  
  
This is the start  
  
Life is a road  
  
And I want to keep going  
  
Love is a river  
  
I wanna keep flowing  
  
Live is a road  
  
Now and forever  
  
Wonderful journey  
  
I'll be there  
  
When the world stops turning  
  
I'll be there  
  
When the storm is through  
  
In the end I wanna be standing  
  
At the beginning with you  
  
We were strangers  
  
On a crazy adventure  
  
Never dreaming  
  
How our dreams would come true  
  
Now here we stand  
  
Unafraid of the future  
  
At the beginning with you  
  
Life is a road  
  
And I want to keep going  
  
Love is a river  
  
I wanna keep flowing  
  
Live is a road  
  
Now and forever  
  
Wonderful journey  
  
I'll be there  
  
When the world stops turning  
  
I'll be there  
  
When the storm is through  
  
In the end I wanna be standing  
  
At the beginning with you  
  
I knew there was somebody somewhere  
  
Like me alone in the dark  
  
Now I know my dream will live on  
  
I've been waiting so long  
  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart  
  
Life is a road  
  
And I want to keep going  
  
Love is a river  
  
I wanna keep flowing  
  
Live is a road  
  
Now and forever  
  
Wonderful journey  
  
I'll be there  
  
When the world stops turning  
  
I'll be there  
  
When the storm is through  
  
In the end I wanna be standing  
  
At the beginning with you  
  
Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on....  
  
Starting out on a journey  
  
Life is a road and I wanna going  
  
Love is river I wanna keep flowing  
  
In the end I wanna be standing  
  
At the beginning with you.  
  
"I wish that my life really could have a love to it." Kagome looked up exepecting to see golden stars, but instead she saw golden eyes.  
  
Inuyasha had been watching Kagome this whole time and knew only one thing. He had to have her for himself.  
  
"If you do not come then Miroku will hurt your friend." Kagome was shocked by his presence, had he been there the entire time!? Inuyasha grabbed her by the arm and dragged her back to her camp.  
  
He kept hearing little ouch's from her but kept going. Kagome looked up at her capture and then spotted Sango tied up. Her face had a small cut to it and she was crying.  
  
Kagome had never felt such rage come out of her. "What did you do to her!" She bit Inuyasha's hand and sprung to her bleeding friend. Sango smiled at her and before fainting pointed to a bow and arrow set.  
  
Inuyasha watched cruely at the fright of the young woman. Miroku sat along side him laughing. Kagome ran to the bow and arrows and aimed one at Inuyasha.  
  
"You shall not set your foot on my land again demon!" Her eyes filled with anger and she was trembling from rage. Inuyasha moved so quickly Kagome only saw his arm. The bow and arrow where qiuckly out of her hands and onto Inuyasha's feet.  
  
"Now, now, I don't want my little princess to get hurt in anyway. Beside's, I think I will take you home as a pet for me. We'll might even get married so I can own this beautiful land."  
  
Kagome eyes widened in shock, she would have to marry a filthy vermon like him! "Never."  
  
Miroku jumped next to Sango and lifted her onto his horse. "Shall we go my pet?" Kagome looked at him with discust. Never before had she seen an ignorant fool like him.  
  
"Didn't you here me. I said no." Inuyasha walked up to her but she did not take a step back. "I always get what I want. And right now I want you."  
  
Minutes later Kagome was being held over Inuyasha's shoulder screaming for him to put her down. [Oh great, what's gonna happen to me now?]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I will continue this story soon so make sure you write a email on your review if you are not a member!  
  
Inuyasha: I'm not a vermon!  
  
Kagome: Well, it depends what mood you are in.  
  
Kenshin: Oro?  
  
Shippo: Your not in this fanfiction Battousai!  
  
Kenshin: Sorry!  
  
Inuyasha: Hey Shippo, it appears you aren't either so get lost!  
  
Shippo: WAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! Magiabruxa am I going to be in this?  
  
Magiabruxa: Yes you are so don't fret.  
  
Miroku: Hey Sango, what are you doing this friday?  
  
Sango: Trying to forget what you just asked me.  
  
Magiabruxa: Well, anyway! See you all next time on "Spoiled Prince" ^-^ 


	2. Unwanted Power

"Would you please find it in your heart to GO AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha smirked at Kagome and Miroku also seemed pleased. "Don't worry princess. We'll be there soon."  
  
Kagome watched as they road through Inuyasha's village. "Sir!" Two men came next to Inuyasha carrying a child, "He tried to run away." "What do we do with him?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome and replied, "Kill'em." Kagome's eyes widdened in shock. The child was only eight or so!  
  
"You jerk!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She punched him letting a bit of pwer to come out of her hands. The pink light made him drop her to the ground. "Touch that child and I swear you won't be happy!"  
  
Inuyasha was impressed by her anger. She seemed like a total diffrent person then before. "What's this about a human girl screaming at our demons?"  
  
Kagome heard Inuyasha growl and found a very handsome man standing staring at her. But to her surprise he was as a big of a jerk as Inuyasha. "Kill both her and the child."  
  
The demons threw the child at Kagome causing her to fall backwards. "Food!" They all ran to her and there claws out and ready! Inuyasha only watched what would happen next.  
  
Sango, in the other hand began to scream at Miroku. "You musn't let her get mad! If she does I don't know if she will live!" All the demons turned there attention to Sango. "What do you mean, she won..."  
  
They were cut short when lighting exploded from where Kagome stood. "I said, leave him alone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha was amused by what he saw. Her eye's where pure red and her hair flew in diffrent directions.  
  
She killed four demons with one swipe. Before anyone knew she had fallen to the ground and was screaming her head off. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she grabbed her head. "SANGO!!!!!!!!!!!!! SANGO, HELP ME! SANGO!"  
  
Sango watched as her friend screamed herself to slumber. Inuyasha picked up the now sleeping princess and road to the castle.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Kagome opened her eyes slowly to find she was in a beatiful chamber. But her peace was soon interupted by angry screams. "What was that power? What the hell was she doing!?"  
  
She peeked through the door to see Inuyasha and the man from earliar screaming at Sango. Sango was refusing to tell them about Kagome's "Powers."  
  
"Sango?" She walked out of the bedroom and faced both men. "What's going on? Where am I?" 


	3. Marry Me

A smirk of pure delight lifted upon the hanyou lord's lips as he saw her walk into the room. _Well, if I can't get my information from the slayer I shall ask the one who owns it herself,_ He thought joyously as he imagined ways he could use such a power.

Kagome stared at the three who stood looking at her as if she was an alien, usually she would act casual and not say anything, but when Inuyasha had gotten that glint in his eyes, and Miroku started to move towards her she felt herself losing her temper.

Sango watched them, she was quiet the entire time, although she had watched the monk approach her friend, and she to had began to lose her temper. Her right hand twitched; ready to attack the monk if he dared move his hand anywhere on Kagome.

What had happened next happened so quickly that it seemed like someone had pressed the fast forward button on a movie. Miroku now lay on the floor, two hand shaped hits imprinted on his face, above him two pmsing girls, and near them Inuyasha on the floor laughing so hard tears came from his amber eyes.

Miroku had moved quickly and placed his hand on Kagome's bum, at first Kagome had given him a chance and spoke through gritted teeth, "Take it off, or I break it off." Not taking her seriously he did not move, although that's when two hands came at him at once and sent him falling to the floor.

Kagome walked passed the limp monk and grabbed the laughing Inuyasha be the scruff of his clothes, "We're leaving." She dropped him to the ground, not noticing his amber eyes turn from amused to enraged. As she turned to walk away a hand gripped tightly around her arm, probably causing bruises, and a voice that sounded as though it came from the earth itself spoke with a viscous hiss. "You will do no such thing." She turned, although her anger washed away as she met his eyes, her body rigid with fear.

Turning to the door he called out to the guards they had yet to notice had been standing there the entire time. "Take the bodyguard and lock her in the room, I'm talking to this one privately!" He barked his orders out coldly, his amber eyes now red with fury.

Although not wanting or meaning to Kagome felt a whimper escaped her lips. Sango furiously shoved the guards away from her, making hideous screeching noises when her nails ran along their metal armor. "Kagome!" She cried in fear of what the demon would do to her friend.

After minutes of struggling Sango was finally pulled out of the room by none other then Miroku.

Turning to face the demon a scowl played over Kagome's features. "I don't care what you do or say, I will not heed to you." Her voice was clear, and the poison dripped from every word slowly, intoxicating.

Inuyasha smirked at her courage, although it would get her nowhere. She was unlike most women, although he still didn't figure out what. Pulling her to him by the arm he looked the girl straight in the eyes. Not once blinking. "I'll make you a deal princess." He found her eyes to be lost, and something told him he wouldn't be able to harm her like he had the others to get his lands.

"I let you live, but you must do something…" Kagome pushed herself away from him, to part the way their faces were so close. "Tell me then, what?" She knew she didn't want to hear the answer, but if there was a way she could save her people…

"Marry me." Kagome who had been currently staring at her feet looked up in shock, mouth wide open in shock. It took her a couple of minutes before she found her voice, "What?!"

Inuyasha bent his face mere inches from hers, _"Marry me."_


End file.
